


Crumpled piece of cardboard (Измятый кусочек картона)

by KarenDeidre



Series: Bad day for love [3]
Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: Spiro and Louise's portrait. (Всё что остается Спиро после возвращения его жены, это любоваться тайком на портрет Луизы.)
Relationships: Louisa Durrell/Spiros Halikiopoulos
Series: Bad day for love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935820
Kudos: 3





	Crumpled piece of cardboard (Измятый кусочек картона)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Что бы ни творилось у человека на сердце окружающему миру нет до того дела. Всё также метёт пыль по дорожкам расшалившийся ветер. Трепещут, о чём-то шепчась, кроны деревьев. Ускользает сквозь пальцы скоротечное время, возвещая янтарной дымкой заката о том, что он давно уже должен быть совсем в ином месте.

Неделя с трудом вынесенной разлуки ничего не исправила, и Спиро прощается с любимым семейством Дарреллов неуклюже, торопливо. Безжалостно сминая в ладонях несчастную кепку и не поднимая глаз от присыпанных пылью половиц. Оторваться от созерцания собственной обуви да пути под ногами удается лишь когда сыто начинает урчать мотор, и его привычно обволакивают запахи топлива, прокалённого на солнце металла да кожи. 

Окна радушного дома, никогда не спешащего отходить ко сну, светят призывно. Манят призраками теней. И он с трудом переводит взгляд на приборную панель да собственные руки, вцепившиеся в руль. 

Пальцы непривычно ноют – при починке полок, что лишь повод не разрывать всё единым днем, молоток то и дело соскальзывал на пальцы. То ли от врожденной неуклюжести; то ли от непривычного ощущения неловкости чужака, вторгшегося в обитель, где ему совсем не место. То ли от того, что всё это время он был не в силах оторвать взгляда от бестолково мельтешащей, без конца поправляющей идеальные кудряшки Луизы. Миссис Даррелл!

Спиро одёргивает себя даже мысленно. Всегда через чур поспешно, и оттого горечь этого гордого звания всё сильнее кривит губы.

Когда-то ранее, сидя на том же месте, он уверял миссис Даррелл в том, что никогда не жалел, что женился. Ведь выбор свой сделал уже не желторотым юнцом и вполне осознанно. Да, она ждала ребенка, и, как человек чести, он не мог поступить иначе, но главным было не это - Спиро любил свою жену. Наверное, именно потому то, сколь стремительно всё сошло на нет за столь непродолжительный срок, и ставит его в тупик теперь. 

Главное же - он верил, истово верил в свои слова об отсутствии сожалений каждой клеточкой мозга и сердца. Ровно до той секунды, пока призрачные надежды и грёзы не перестали быть бесплотными, и нежные губы насыщенного оттенка коралла не застыли в паре миллиметров от его, шепча слова, переворачивающие всё внутри, рождая новую вселенную. 

Вести автомобиль по крутым берегам в подобном смятении идея, несомненно, плохая, но Спиро давно уже перестал прислушиваться к доводам разума. Взревев мотором, автомобиль трогается с места, неспешно удаляясь из виду. Столь же медленно, как опадает штора, измятая одеревенелыми пальцами.

Что стоило ему вернуться на родину на несколько лет позже? Или продолжить свой заграничный вояж посещением Великобритании, которую он столь искренне обожал? Конечно, смешно рассчитывать, что это позволило бы им встретиться раньше, да и вообще заметить друг друга в пасмурной толпе, снующей по туманным улочкам Лондона. И всё же, всё же… Стоит забыться, как бессмысленные терзания о несбывшемся накатывают новой волной. Терзания тщетные, даже преступные, если вспомнить лучащиеся счастьем щербатые улыбки близнецов при его появлении на пороге родного дома. И он силой загоняет их в самый дальний, укромный уголок души. 

В тягучем мареве заката разбитые любовные помыслы особенно тягостны - отдают полынью. И, выдохнув протяжно, Спиро задумчиво поправляет боковое зеркало. Приподнявшись, стряхивает нанесенную ветром листву с дворников - придумать еще каких-либо дел или причин для задержки не удается, и он недовольно ёрзает на скрипящем сидении. Опережая рассудок, рука скользит по разогретой солнечными лучами отделке дверцы: с одного края ткань чуть отходит, всего на пару миллиметров, но и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы уместить небольшой, чуть измятый по углам, кусочек картона. 

Время, которое течёт сквозь пальцы день за днём, ничуть не лечит. Скорее напротив - будто бы лелея боль, засевшую комом в груди, возводит на пьедестал непрожитое счастье. Счастье отчего-то всегда помнится дольше, глубоко вонзаясь в самое сердце. И ныне эта саднящая заноза безвозвратно ушедших дней едва ли не всё, что у него осталось. 

Ведь теперь они хуже, чем незнакомцы: больше не заскочишь на огонек в любое время дня и ночи просто поболтать или помолчать обо всём; не окажешься ненароком подле в тяжелую минуту, скрываясь под личиной заботливого друга - не более; не бросишься на помощь, опережая зов. И это тоже потеря - выискивание малейшей возможности помочь Луизе когда угодно и чем угодно, став хотя бы минутным героем, превратилось для него едва ли не в священный ритуал. Равно как и глупое, то и дело слетающее с губ, пустое обещание отыскать ей подходящего греческого мужа...

Единственная дозволенная отдушина и слабость, что ещё у него остается - крошечный, измятый клочок тонкого картона. Портрет Луизы, когда-то тайком позаимствованный у Лесли. Да возможность хоть пару минут не притворяться даже перед самим собой. 

Каждый вечер, прежде чем подняться в дом, наполненный смехом расшалившихся близнецов, Спиро бережно вынимает из тайника потрепанное фото и долго смотрит на него, пока дорогие черты, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, не начинают оживать и аромат её духов не наполняет собой салон автомобиля. Кажется - протяни ладонь и дотронешься до разгоряченной щеки, утопая в глубине подернутых дымкой желания глаз. Растворишься в касании алых губ, не спеша приближающихся к его...

Пока в навалившемся сумраке не зашелестят, не заскрипят, досадуя о недосказанном, деревья. Не ухнет входная дверь и статная женщина с копной смоляных волос не замашет рукою с порога: приветствуя, торопя поскорее укрыться в ловушке четырех стен. И морок оживших линий не пропадет, вспугнутый реальностью.


End file.
